1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing predetermined amounts of particulate or granular material. In particular, the invention is concerned with a dispenser for dispensing powdered sugar, coffee or other beverage ingredients and the invention will be particularly described with reference to a sugar dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,024,287 describes and claims a dispenser for a fluent material, comprising a container, a material outlet neck extending downwardly from said container, a butterfly valve in said neck comprising a spindle piercing the neck and valve vane thereon, and valve operating means adapted to shift said butterfly valve rapidly from one closed position through an intermediate open position to another closed position.